


SFW Ironqrow Drabbles

by KawaiiKozume



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Returning Home, kind of some angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: This is a collection of works that are too short to post separately but I still wanna post.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Mother Tongue

It’s late as Qrow enters Atlas’ air space. As a bird he’s a blip on the monitors and raises no suspicion. This allows him to visit James freely without any issues. He soars over the heating grates in Mantle then up to the glittering lights of Atlas. He circles the school’s spire, checking to see if the headmaster was in his office. After seeing it empty, he flew on to the apartment building and landed on a windowsill. He pecked at the closed window insistently.

_ C’mon James, it’s cold. _ He thought before giving a soft caw. He tapped louder, hoping to wake the man in bed beyond the glass. The blanket shifted and Qrow saw James open his eyes. Qrow stopped pecking after James stood up and shuffled to the window. The window slid open and James looked down at the black crow.

“Is that you, Qrow?” His voice was rough with sleep and Qrow flew in the room past the man. The window shut and Qrow was human when James turned around. His eyes widened.

“Qrow! It is you.” He moved to stand in front of the man and brought his hand to cradle Qrow’s face. Qrow pressed into the cool metal.

“Hey, Jim. I’m sorry it’s so late but I wanted to be home.” Qrow whispered. He bent his head and pressed his forehead to James’. They stood there for a while until Qrow realized James was crying.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Look at me.” Qrow lifted James’ chin to look at him.

“Nothing’s wrong. I don’t- I don’t know why I’m crying.” James huffed a small laugh. “Come on, bed.” The two moved to lay on the bed, holding each other. It wasn’t until the tear slid down Qrow’s cheek did he realize he was also crying. He brought his free hand to his eye and wiped away the tears.

“Now look who’s crying.” James teased him. Qrow scowled at the air.

“I’m not crying.” He said defiantly.

“Yeah you were.”

“Only one tear. Doesn’t count.

“What’s wrong with us?”

Qrow sat up and took a long look at James. He took in the soft look in his eyes, the grey in his hair and the small smile. At that moment, Qrow just knew what they were crying for.

“Nothing’s wrong with us, Jamie. It’s the fact we’ve been apart for so long. You are my harbor, my safe zone, and when I come back, I’m home. I’m crying because I’m back. Because I survived Oz’s latest move.” Qrow watched James nod, taking it in.

“Yeah, that-That makes a lot of sense, actually. This mission,” James took a breath to steady himself, “I thought this would be the last one you went on. I think in my soul I was so terrified that I’d seen you for the last time.”

Qrow leaned over him and pressed their lips together. Somewhere they knew tears mixed but neither would say anything about it. Qrow could have laid there forever attached to James’ lips, but eventually sleep called for him. One last kiss and Qrow settled back in James’ arms, safe and sound.


	2. Mistral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A supposedly short trip to Mistral ended up taking longer. That was fine with James, that meant he had a moment of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They deserve soft cuddles and kisses, okay?

It’s not often James is able to step away from his work, in fact, he never fully steps away, he just makes it smaller and takes it with him. His trip to Mistral was supposed to be a single day but due to last minute agenda changes from the council, James found himself staying in a low profile hotel off the beaten path. He wouldn’t have had it any other way because staying in low profile places meant he was more likely to get visits from one of his favorite people.

Qrow arrived late in the night. He flew through the window James left open and perched on the back of James’ sitting chair as James read a book on his lap. He wanted to see how long it would take for the other man to notice but after a few minutes, he started feeling drowsy and pressed against the back of James’ head.

“Oh, hello.” James said, closing the book. He tilted his head down and Qrow hopped from the back of the chair onto his shoulder.

“Not that you aren’t adorable as a bird but am I going to be able to see  _ you _ ?”

Qrow nuzzled against James’ jaw then took off to land on the floor and shifted from bird to man.

“Took you long enough to notice me.” He was fighting a losing battle against the growing grin on his face.

“I got there.” James held his hand out and Qrow accepted it, moving to sit in James’ lap with his arms surrounding him.

“With some help.”

“You always know when to give it.”

“Hmm.”

The two sat in silence basking in the other’s presence for what felt like hours.

“We should sleep.” James spoke softly not wanting to ruin the atmosphere.

“Sleeping is a waste when we’re together.”

“Hardly. Up, let’s go.”

Qrow sighed heavily but stood up and let himself be led to bed and pushed down. He smiled again and watched James climb into the sheets behind him. He wiggled to press against the soft shirt and felt James’ arm lay across him, pulling him even closer.

“I’m glad you’re here.” James whispered into Qrow’s hair.

“I’ll always come back. You know this.” Qrow whispered back. James hummed and pressed a kiss to Qrow’s head. Qrow looked up at him.

“Jamie, I will  _ always _ come back to you. I promise.”

James looked into the red eyes and even though they both knew Qrow’s line of work was dangerous and had a higher chance of Qrow dying than disappearing, there was a flame of determination in them that had James believing briefly that his love was right. He pressed a soft kiss to Qrow’s lips and pulled back.

“I love you.” The words caught them both off guard. They hadn’t said it before but it felt right.

“I love you, Qrow. In a way that’s extremely unique to you.”

“I love you too, James.” Qrow pressed forward connecting their lips again, this time a little more intense. Like James was the only thing anchoring him to the world. There was no rush for tomorrow James would only be flying back to Atlas so they continued to kiss, getting lost in each other, breathing in their scents and feeling like they were finally at home.


End file.
